What if
by BluePhantom99
Summary: SUP! I'm playin the "What if..." game with Gilaw. Which makes this the most ORIGINAL title EVER! Just a one shot!


**I'm playing the "What if…" game with Gilaw! Our what if is…..What if Chiro didn't face his fears and save the hyperforce?**

* * *

**Chiro POV**

"Got it on Radar. You are on course to intercept." I said as calmly as I could. Just looking at water made me shiver.

**With the monkeys… (I GOT A POCKET FULL OF SUNSHINE! AND IT BUUUUUURRRRRRNNSSSS!)**

"Yo, Sparx! Pick up the pace!" Nova said. Sparx was about to reply when he heard something behind him.

"Whoa! I-is that you Nova? *nervous laugh* R-real cute, you almost had me goin' there-" Sparx looked behind him only to see the monsters RIGHT BEHIND HIM. They screamed and gave Sparx a good look at the jaws that were bringing the city to it's knees.

"Guys! I think I found the big teeth!"

**With Chiro… (When you bundle all your bangles, and your loved ones have been mangled...:D)**

"G-GET AWAY! OH NO! NOOOOO!" I watched horrified as I saw his signal go out.

"Sparx come in!" I said trying to keep my voice from cracking, "Monkey team, I've lost Sparx."

**With the Monkeys… (COOKIES! :D)**

"I'll get him!" **(Aww…..^u^)** Nova replied with determination.

"Nova! Wait up!" Otto called after her, but it was too late.

"OTTO! WATCH OU-AHHHHHHHH!" she cried as the monsters took her too.

"Nova!?" Otto said turning around,"Uh oh.."

**With Chiro… (Lookie Lookie Lookie! Here's comes a Cookie! :D)**

I WAS FREAKING OUT! EVERYONE WAS DISAPPEARING AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS HAPPENING! Luckily for me I was able to keep a calm voice.

"I've lost Nova! Otto too! Somebody report! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" I cried. I panicked as I watched Antauri and Gibson's signal markers surrounded by the monster blimps.

"We're surrounded! They're everywhere!" I heard Antauri say.

**(creepiest Gibson voice EVER!)** "*static* Where are these things coming from…." Gibson said with an oddly quiet and creepy voice.

"Things? What things!?" I said to myself as I ran to the window. I stared out into the black abyss.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"*SCREAM*" (the monster)

"AHHH! OH YEA! That's DEFINITELY a thing!" I couldn't let those THINGS in here!

"Defense grid activated!" I shouted as I kick started the grid. I heard the monsters screech as they were shocked.

**Back with the monkeys…(Is this getting annoying?)**

Antauri pulled out his ghost claws and destroyed one of the monsters. The other monsters immediately wrapped around him, crushing his jet pack.

"CHIRO!" (His signal dies on the radar) Gibson took out his drills and destroyed another one. The monsters wrapped around him and crushed HIS jetpack too.

"CHIRO! We need your help!" he gasped as the monsters suffocated him.

**With Chiro…(How many times have I switched between these guys?)**

"Ok Chiro…" I said to myself, "Be calm. You'll think of something."

"Help…...Chiro!" It hurt to hear his strained voice in pain. "Help us!"

"I can't help! I can't…...swim….." I cried. I fought tears as I listened to his cries before I lost his signal. The screen split in 2 as I saw the monsters invade Shuggazoom.

"Perfect. Shuggazoom City's in trouble, the monkeys are gone, and I can't do anything….cause I'm too afraid of water. Some hero I turned out to be…."

**(This is the part of the story where I take over. This is also where the story looses all seriousness….so…..brace yourself.)**

"I can't do anything…" I suddenly perked up._** I**_can't do anything! THAT'S IT! I grabbed my phone and scrolled through my contacts list.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello?"

"Carl get over here!"

"What do ya want?"

"As my stunt double you're used to danger. Can you go save the monkeys?"

"Alright, but I get overtime."

**TIME SKIP! Carl gets in Chiro's swim/diving/space suit and goes to save the monkeys. he meets SK on the way.**

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT CHIRO!" SK shouted.

"He can do whatever he wants. He's the protagonist!" Carl shouts back.

**TIME SKIP! Just cause I'm lazy. Carl saves the monkeys (they think it was Chiro) and Chiro pays him later. Now, every time they go swimming Carl gets paid to do it for Chiro. The End.**

* * *

**Well that was...interesting... I hope you liked it! Make sure to check out Gilaws too! Please review! ^u^**


End file.
